The present invention relates to a method and device for repairing wheel rims, and more particularly, to a method and device for repairing the rims of automobiles after the rims have been dented or bent out of shape.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine useful for repairing the rims of wheels. The machine may be used with wheels of any composition including, but not limited to metals, metal alloys, composites and the like. According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for repairing the wheel rims of motor vehicles.